(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for aligning and gapping the guide grooves on a chain saw guide bar.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
One of the functions of a chain saw guide bar is to provide a track or guide groove in which a chain carrying the cutting teeth of the saw may freely travel when the saw is in operation. This track or guide groove extends along the outer edges of the chain saw bar and is designed to be of sufficient width and depth to provide both adequate clearance and rigid channeling for the drive links which are generally located on the inside of the chain opposite the cutting teeth.
In the normal course of wear, the walls of the guide groove can become unevenly worn; the guide groove can become misaligned; and the interior walls of the guide groove can become abraded, thereby disrupting the gap attitude and spacing necessary for efficient and effective channeling of the chain drive links. This condition is particularly common where the saw bar or chain has been previously filed improperly, where the saw has been run with insufficient lubrication, or where the wood being cut contains a excessive amount of dirt. This lack of proper alignment of the gap or proper sidewall height or spacing of the guide groove can cause excessive wear on one side of the saw bar groove guide, causing the saw to cut in an arc rather than in a straight line. This condition can cause the saw chain to bind and may in turn prevent the chain saw from completing the saw cut as intended.
The chain saw bar guide alignment system of the instant invention provides a repair system which will enable the user of a hand-held chain saw to align and regap the chain saw bar guide easily and quickly. The invention also provides a kit comprising a swaging tool and a file guide which will enable the user to align and regap the chain saw guide.